This unit serves as a facility for carrying out clinical research projects on hospitalized patients and normal subjects. Examples of projects on this unit include studies of : Endocrinology, Metabolism and the Kidney - Effects of Pituitary Stalk Section. Etiologic mechanisms in Patients Refractory to Androgens. Pituitary Disorders. Skeletal Growth Factors in Acromegaly. Intestinal Peptide Hydrolases. Prostaglandins for Abortifacient Activity in Early Human Pregnancy. Metabolism and Tetrahydrocannabinol in Man. Epidermolysis Bullosa. Hyponatremia, Neurology - L-Tryptophan and L-Dopa in Parkinson's Disease, Cardiorespiratory Systems - Cardiovascular Abnormalities in Patients with Cirrhosis, Hematology - Antihemophilic Factor Metabolism. Prothrombin Synthesis. Hemophilic Arthropathy. Bone Marrow Failure. Christmas Factor Metabolism. Physiology and Kinetics of Leukocytes, Liver - Hyperlipemias. Alcoholic Hepatitis. Chronic Active Hepatitis.